Caryn Whitcombe
Caryn Violet Whitcombe is a main character used by Lowri in World 7: Timeslip. She is 25 years old, and has manifested the abilities of Ability Borrowing, Healing Tears and Precognitive Instincts. She will manifest Advanced Deflection in future. Her future self, Caryn Whitcombe Snr, is also in the present time. Appearance Caryn has long brown hair which waves slightly, naturally, and she makes no effort to prevent this. Her eyes are a similar brown colouring, and her skin tends to tan quite easily. She is tall and slim, with a good figure which she originally flaunted., She was always in highly flattering clothing no matter what the occasion or time. She loved to make an effort with her appearance and would do so for any excuse. As a result, she was originally often in evening-wear and wearing make-up and a lot of jewellery. However, she started muting her appearance as a result of her grief over Jake before she saved him, and her remaining fear for the future. Now that she is beginning to live in hiding, she is starting to choose more practical outfits. Personality She is an open person who is very willing to show her true personality to anyone, and also very keen on speaking her mind. She is also very social, and loves socialising and meeting new people. She's emotional and tends to trust easily, but also has a stubborn dedication to her. Abilities The first ability Caryn manifested was Ability Borrowing. She is able to borrow a singular ability from any evolved human. She needs touch to do so, and at first, she would borrow an ability every time she touched someone who has one, before she learned to control her own ability. She quickly gains control of any ability she borrows, no matter how much control or skill the original owner of the ability has. Her donor temporarily loses the ability while she has it, but she can either choose to return the ability by touching him or her again, or it will automatically return when she swaps the ability for another. The second ability she manifested was Healing Tears. Caryn's tears have the capacity to heal others, but they are only able to affect the living, and are also only able to affect humans. She is unable to use the ability to heal herself, or to revive. To access it, her tears must fall onto the person's skin, but they do not have to fall on or near the actual injury she is healing. Because of this, she can also heal internal damage, illnesses and even occasionally mental or emotional damage, but she finds physical damage much easier to heal by far. Additionally, her tears must be completely genuine to have this capacity, and any genuine tears possess it. She does not have to consciously choose to heal. Her third ability will be Advanced Deflection. Caryn will be capable of deflecting away attacks, abilities and projectiles. She will do so reflexively whenever she feels frightened or threatened, and she will also be able to deflect away threats from others as well as herself. She will quite quickly learn to control the direction in which the attack is deflected away, though she will not be able to cause it to dissipate or vanish. She has recently manifested her fourth and final ability, which is Precognitive Instincts. It gives her vague instinctual warnings of the future. For example, she could sense if there was something she needed to do, or if she could trust a person. Her instincts will also occasionally inform her of events occurring elsewhere in the present, as she will be able to guess them accurately. Family & Relationships *Mother - Arella Whitcombe *Father - Stefan Whitcombe *Sisters - Amber, Breanna and Dian Whitcombe History Caryn was raised in New York city, and is the youngest of four daughters. She has lived there for her entire life. She chose to remain in the area and attend New York University instead of going further afield, and then completing her first year as a trainee social worker. Shortly after manifesting, she unknowingly borrowed body temperature manipulation from Melanie Walker when she passed the woman in the street, and accidentally betrayed herself by preventing her hand from being burned by hot metal whilst in public, before again unknowingly returning that ability. She realised that she possessed abilities a month afterwards, when her mind was suddenly filled with five years of memories of fighting, the result of her future self having altered time. She also realised that she loved Jake Cassidy. For a week, she was too paralysed by this new grief to do much other than attend Jake's funeral, and when she returned to her work, she was informed that she had been fired after the company were told of her abilities. Realising that the future hadn't been changed enough, she determined to find a way to save Jake, and then to change the future again with him. She admitted that she would need help to save him, and went to ask Asher Turner and Lou Matthews, the only allies in the future whom she could find in the present. They both replied that they were unable to help, but said that they would contact her if they found anyone or anything, and just as she was about to leave, their future selves orbed into the apartment. When she asked their future selves for help, Lou recommended that she ask Sasha Houston. She located Sasha at the cafe where she worked as a waitress, and after using claircognizance, Sasha told her to find Melanie Walker. She also told her that it had been Cole Jackson who had sent Lou and Asher backwards in time. When Caryn met Melanie, the woman was sceptical at first, until Caryn pointed out an unnoticed burn on her arm and used her tears to heal it. Melanie then manifested ability positivity and used it to advance and understand both of her abilities. Next, Caryn contacted Lou again, and asked where she could find Cole. All 4 orbed to his home, and were then sent backwards in time, where Caryn saved Jake successfully. Before returning to the present, she had agreed to meet with him again and explain everything. She chose the day he had originally lost control for this meeting, in an attempt to prevent it and protect him. However, soon after she'd began convincing him, they were interrupted by government agents who'd tracked them both. Jake manifested social magnetism and used it to prevent the agents from seeing them both, before Caryn borrowed beaming from him and moved them both to a safe location. She hypothesised that his early manifestation was caused by Melanie Walker when they saved him. Soon afterwards, they both met Miles Cassidy, who had travelled from the future they were planning to prevent. Miles revealed to Caryn that he was Jake's future nephew, but Jake didn't hear and is currently unaware of this. The three of them began visiting evolved humans she knew of from her memories, until Jake's abilities were stolen from him by Shannon Hall, one of those they were trying to recruit. Realising this, Caryn suggested that Jake could use his loss to keep himself safe from the authorities, but he refused. He admitted that part of the reason he couldn't was that he'd began falling in love with her. The three continued to search for ways to change the future, until Caryn was captured by a government squad and imprisoned. Jake and Miles realised what had happened to her, and began planning a rescue. Jake recruited their future selves into this mission. Future & Future Self Caryn's future self has also been shown in the role-play. She lives 5 years into the future, and is therefore 30 years old. In this future, the existence of abilities and evolved humans was exposed, and a series of events led to their enslavement and a war for freedom. Caryn herself was enslaved for a year before escaping, and has been fighting actively ever since. During those years, she met Asher Turner when they were imprisoned together. She was freed from this imprisonment by Jake Cassidy, and began fighting alongside him. They were in a relationship for 3 years. However, after learning that Jake had tried to kill his past self in order to stop the accidental nova he'd release in future, and had only failed because of the resulting paradox, Caryn borrowed his ability of beaming, travelled back to the present and killed the younger Jake herself, fulfilling his last request. After attending his funeral, she handed herself over to the police for his murder. However, after he was saved, future Jake beamed to the present and freed her, and it was revealed that they had first met in similar circumstances, when Jake had freed her in a prison raid. Etymology Caryn is a Greek name which means "pure", an ironic reference to the life her future self has led over the past 5 years, and to the guilt both versions of her felt due to Jake's death before she saved him. Her middle name, Violet, is Latin, and refers both to the flower and the colour. Her surname, Whitcombe, is an English name which can mean "white valley" or "wide valley". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.